Sir Jorgen
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Pequeño Onse shot con un mini toque Elsanna que se me ocurrió por el próximo corto


**Disclaimer:** Los personjes de Frozen no me pertenecen,son propiedad Disney Disfruten este pequño one shot

SIR JORGEN

Se aproximaba la navidad y en Arendelle se notaba con todas las decoraciones y el espíritu navideño que había,pero Anna sabia que había otra cosa importante antes,el solsticio de invierno,osea:¡El cumpleaños de Elsa!

Antes no habían podido celebrarlo (bueno,de hecho no habían podido pasar tiempo juntas) y para ambas hermanas todo se sentía muy nuevo,atesoraban cada minuto que pasaban juntas,pero había algo que Anna no sabia muy bien,era que Elsa se sentía culpable por no haber podido pasar las navidades o cualquier celebración y sus pensamientos siempre eran:

"Si no fuera por mi...Anna hubiera podido celebrar navidades normales con nuestros padres ..."

Por esto mismo Elsa pasaba varias horas pensando en algo especial para Anna,pero por mas que lo intentaba no se le ocurría algo fantástico,que era lo mínimo que merecía Anna ...y esto sin saber que a Anna le pasaba lo mismo,no sabia que darle a Elsa por su cumpleaños y para ambas hermanas eran muy frustante.

Al punto que una noche Anna exploto al intentar hacer una manualidad (que no le quedo como esperaba) ,asi que salio por chocolate,eso seguramente la calmarla ,con lo que no conto fue que al pasar por el cuarto de Elsa se oyeran murmullos

-¿Elsa habla con alguien? -penso mientras se asomaba por la puerta (hay que admitir que Anna era curiosa por naturaleza)

Y lo que vio la sorprendió,Elsa caminaba de un lado al otro mientras hablaba sola,bueno,eso pensó al principio hasta que vio que se dirigia a un pequeño muñeco en forma de pinguino.

-No,no se,no se...Debe ser algo especial...Anna lo merece-decia Elsa

Al oir esto Anna no aguanto y entro.

-Ehmm...Elsa?-y al decir esto,la reaccion fue inmediata,Elsa se sorprendió tanto que casi salto y se apuro a tratar de ocultar el muñeco detrás de ella mientras hablaba muy nerviosa (algo que le pareció muy lindo a Anna)

-Hey! Hola Anna ¿Como estas?¿Todo bien?

-Lo mimo pregunto...¿Todo bien,Elsa?

-Claro...todo esta muy bien-contesto Elsa aun nerviosa

-¿En serio...Y porque escondes un muñeco?-contrataco Anna en un tono algo divertido

-¿Yo? Bueno...es que...

Pero a Elsa no le quedo mas remedio que darse por vencida,había sido atrapada,asi que suspiro y explico.

-No es solo un muñeco,es bueno...se llama Sir Jorgen-dijo muy sonrojada pasandole al pequeño pinguino a Anna que lo tomo con mucho cuidado,se notaba que era muy importante para Elsa,pero habia algo le decia que era ese pinguino era muy familiar,e hizo memoria hasta que se acordó

-Espera...ya lo había visto antes-dijo muy emocionada-cada navidad aparecia en mi puerta

Elsa sonrío,eso lo sabia...cada navidad desde que las separaron le dejaba a Anna al pequeño Sir Jorgen para que la acompañara esos dias,despues le pedía a Gerda que le ayudara a recuperarlo,esa era una forma de estar conectada con Anna.

Y aunque el muñeco parecia algo viejo era igual de especial y muy lindo para Anna y enterarse que era de Elsa,solo significaba algo...

-¿Tu lo dejabas en mi puerta?-pregunto Anna totalmente emocionada.

-Si...pensaba que seria un buen detalle-dijo Elsa otra vez sonrojada sin poder saber como lo tomaría Anna.

Para sorpresa de Elsa,Anna no dijo nada y solo la abrazo,para ella esto significaba muchísimo

-Ay,Elsa...gracias,no tienes idea de lo que significa este detalle para mi.

Elsa correspondio el abrazo de Anna sin dudar,ver feliz a Anna era lo mejor para ella

-¿Sabes que significa esto? -le pregunto Anna con una pequeña risa que contagio a Elsa

-No ¿que?

-Que esta navidad tendremos un nuevo invitado,a Sir Jorgen

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! Despues de todo el siempre nos mantuvo unidas en navidad

Elsa asintió y volvió a abrazar a Anna,en estos momentos es cuando la queria mas.

-Y despues hablaremos de tu cumpleaños ¿ok?

-Anna,ya te dije...no quiero causar molestias por eso

Anna sonrío,sabia que eso mismo le diría Elsa,una de las razones por la que la quería,asi que le devolvió al pequeño Sir Jorgen y le contesto

-Que bueno que yo no soy muy buena escuchandote aveces

Diciendo esto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Elsa y se fue muy alegre a su cuarto dejando a Elsa con una tierna sonrisa abrazando a Sir Jorgen con un brazo

-Te quiero,Anna...nunca lo dudes

Fin


End file.
